Jade Ana Dupri
Do You Want To Read: Expressionist's Past Data? Yes ✔️ No - -------------- - Collecting Data - -------------- - 10% 20% 40% 60% 90% 100% ------------------------------------------------- FILE OPENED #XMenGenesis ------------------------------------------------- Date: 8/12/2018 9:36 PM // Recorded @ X-Mansion, Westchester -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Jade Ana Dupri is a Druid; a psychic who possess knowledge of the universe and has gifts thats ranges within the natural elements. She was born from two druids, one normal and other Castic, and became a Castic druid at a young age. When Jade was a little girl, her connection to Nature strengthened and she displayed her first set of powers while on a trip to the redwoods; the tallest trees in the world. For humans, The Redwoods are just huge trees; immortal looking towers but for the druids, The Redwoods acts as the base or the anchor for all Druid power and psychic energy. The Redwoods also act as a link to The Castic Dimension; a place where other Castic Druids spirits exist. From there, Jade powers grew as she did, allowing her to access nature on a normal level. When Jade was only thirteen, she and her parents made her way to Kamar-taj to meet a sorcerer named Katdu. He was a expert in Alchemy and Druid powers, and helped teach Jade about how to mix herbs and combine special properties to turn science into magic. He gave Jade a magic spell book that has recipes for her alchemy abilities. From there, Jade spent three years, adapting to her magic, her powers, and receiving wisdom from the Castic druids in the Castic Druid Dimension. When Jade was fifthteen, she first astral projected into the Castic Dimension and roamed there; talking to others. She described it as the world, but with no buildings, no machines, no life, except Nature, the sky and the sun. She added that it was like every surface of the ground and mountains was covered in earth. Jade said that it's more powerful if you Astral Project into the Castic dimension while asleep; the physical world being ignored. Before she left, Jade learned about a dark kind of her people. Dark Druids. Though called Darach's, Dark Druids are those who practice in human sacrifice for power, instead of gaining their power from Nature. It is also said that Dark Druids connection to nature is cut off via the evil they perform. Dark druids mainly want to hunt and take down other druids, episcally powerful ones, but mostly want to take down The Redwoods so that there are no more Psychic Druids around. From there, Jade has not done much. She has ignored problems, helped and healed those around her, and gave amazing wisdom. Powers Jade is a druid; a species of humans who are psychically connected to Nature; allowing them elemental gifts and other powers, but since Jade was birthed from two druids, she is known as a Castic Druid, which is a branch of powerful Druids who have access to all past Castic druids spirits from thousands of years. * Nature Energy Manipulation - 'Jade can shape and manipulate energy stored in nature (including natural phenomena such as storms and volcanic activity), absorbing, releasing, etc. it to their own will, connecting with nature and its creatures and sensing everyone on the planet. ** '''Biokinesis - '''Jade can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. Though she can do alot with this, Jade mostly just uses this power to heal those around her. ** '''Atmokinesis - '''Jade can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. ** '''Geokinesis - '''Jade can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. *** '''Magma Manipulation - '''Jade can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. *** '''Earthquake Generation - '''Jade can create earthquakes at will. ** '''Hydrokinesis - '''Jade can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. ** '''Agnikinesis - '''Jade can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. ** '''Aerokinesis - '''Jade can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. *** '''Flight - '''Jade can fly or otherwise move through the air using wind currents. * '''Alchemy - ' Jade can utilize Alchemy(Through her journal), the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea, focusing on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable or durable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones/homunculi). They also know how to create potions and magical items, although these are generally for practical use. * '''Castic Link - '''Jade has a power known as the Castic Link; a powerful psychic link that is connected to a dimension that is a mirror image of the world when Druids first came into existence. Here, she can summon, talk to Druid spirits, or roam that Dimension for power, information, and/or wisdom from others. Those who have this link are usually leaders; pillars in the Druid community. ** '''Astral Projection - '''Jade can separate her spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. She describes this as only being able to be used to travel to The Castic Dimension. She also said that this power is strongest when asleep; in a sleep-like state. ''Abilities'' * '''Multilingual - '''Jade has the ability to speak in English, Celtic and Gaelic. * '''Botanist - '''Jade is very smart and gifted in the arts of understanding a connecting with plant life, especially herbs. * '''Wisdom - '''Jade is very gifted in giving information and wisdom to those who need it. * '''PhD Lvl Intellect - '''Jade is very smart, and could easily get accepted into any college. * '''Geneticist - '''Even though Jade never claimed this title, She knows a lot about Gene's and DNA and how things work. ''Weaknesses''''' * Like other psychics, Jade uses psychic energy to manipulate the elements around her but like Psychics, another psychic can disrupt that energy; making her unable to use her powers. * Magic is Alchemy weakness. * Dark Druids are also Druids weaknesses. Trivia * Both Nathan and Jade have a power than can turn dark and manipulate those around them. * Jade's Auburn hair is very distinctive and is her modern day symbol. It is also distracting for those around her.